Super Smash Bros. Smackdown
'Super Smash Bros. Smackdown '''is a fanmade Super Smash Bros. game created by CouyZ. Playable Fighters Many of the fighters from canon games will return here but few of them will be cut from the roster. There will also be alot of newcomers debuting in this game. There are a total of 104 characters in this game. There are a few joke characters which is a new thing in this game. The roster selection will have 3 pages, one with 40 characters, one with 54 characters and one with the 10 rest of the characters. UPDATE: Now, you can play as your Mii Fighter again! But we have new types of Mii Fighters: Mii Wizard, Mii Ranger, Mii Torcher and last but not least, the Mii Glider. #Mario #Bowser # Rosalina & Luma # Princess Peach # Yoshi # Bowser Jr. # Geno # Mallow # Wario # Waluigi # Petey Pirannha #Link #Zelda/Shriek #Kirby #Meta Knight #Waddle Dee #King Dedede #Fox McCloud #Wolf #Samus #Dark Samus #Donkey Kong #Diddy Kong #Pikachu #Sonic (He's now a starter character.) # Klonoa #Mega Man #Protoman #Zero #Pac-Man #Wii Fit Trainer #Villager #Spyro #Gill Grunt #Trigger Happy #Stealth Elf #Elesis #Lire #Arme #Rin #Tibbers #Crash Bandicoot #Bomberman #Dillon the Armadillo # Rayman # Globox #Luigi #Alberto (Super Mario Bro.) # Ice Climbers #Jigglypuff #Greninja #Charizard #Clawgon #Chesnaught #Prince Fluff #Galacta Knight #Ganondorf #Mewtwo #Eruptor #Terrafin #Pop Fizz #Jet-Vac #Cynder #Smolderdash #Tree Rex #Wash Buckler #Blast Zone #Stink Bomb #Rattle Shake #Pill Burr # Tidal # Snap Shot # Food Fight # Wallop # Chopper # NiGHTS # Wreck-It Ralph # Fix-It Felix # Vanellope # Baymax #Dio #Lass #Rupus #Ley #Uno # Female Villager #Crunch Bandicoot # Duck Hunt # Male PokéTrainer (Sceptile, Blaziken, Swampert) # Female PokéTrainer (Lembounce, Yakferno, Tidapunch) # Doctor Mario # Master Chief # Little Mac # Rocky Roll # Master Chief # Marth # Roy # Ike # Reggie # Tails # Ke$ha # Ariana Grande # Dewott # Pignite Stages This game has a total of 32 stages. #Battlefield #Mushroom Kingdom #Hyrule #Pokémon Stadium GX #Dream Land #Congo Jungle #Space (Starfox) #Ridley's Lair (Metroid) #Green Hill #Dr. Wily's Palace #Lockdown Islands (Skylanders: Giants) #Mt. Cloudbreak #Trial Forest (Grand Chase) #Trial Tower (Grand Chase) #Lake Aurora (Grand Chase) #Wumpa Islands #Rolling West #PokéFloats GX #Phoenix Purch #Time Tower (Skylanders: Trap Team) #Niceland (Wreck-It Ralph) #San Fransokyo (Big Hero 6) #Wizard Labyrinth #Nightmare Circus #Monster Train 301 #Koopa Kingdom #Tropical Freeze Universe #Sewers of Supreme Stink #Farm (Free Birds) #Planet Wisp #Ice Cap #Final Destination Unlock Methods Veteran unlockables will keep the same unlock method in this game but new unlockables will have easier methods. #Dark Samus - Win 20 brawls as Samus. #Protoman - Win 6 brawls as Mega Man. #Zero - Win 10 brawls as Protoman after ''unlocking Protoman. #Globox - Win 9 brawls as Rayman. #Alberto - Win 10 brawls as either Mario or Luigi IF you unlock Luigi! #Chesnaught - Win 10 brawls as either Pikachu, Greninja or Clawgon. #Dewott - Same method as Chesnaught. #Pignite - Same method as Chesnaught. #Eruptor - Win 10 brawls as either Spyro, Gill Grunt, Trigger Happy or Stealth Elf. #Terrafin - Same method as Eruptor. #Cynder - Same method as Eruptor. #Pop Fizz - Win 10 brawls as either Eruptor, Terrafin or Cynder. #Jet-Vac - Same method as Pop Fizz. #Tree Rex - Same method as Pop Fizz. #Smolderdash - Win 10 brawls as either Pop Fizz, Jet-Vac or Tree Rex. #Wash Buckler - Same method as Smolderdash. #Blast Zone - Same method as Smolderdash. #Stink Bomb - Same method as Smolderdash. #Rattle Shake - Same method as Smolderdash. #Tidal - Win 10 brawls as Pill Burr. #Snap Shot - Win 10 brawls as either Smolderdash or the 4 playable SWAP Force Skylanders. #Food Fight - Same method as Snap Shot. #Wallop - Same method as Snap Shot. #Chopper - Same method as Snap Shot. #Rocky Roll - Same method as Snap Shot. #Vanellope - Win 10 brawls as either Wreck-It Ralph or Fix-It Felix. #Dio - Win 10 brawls as either Elesis, Lire, Arme or Rin. #Lass - Same method as Dio. #Ley - Same method as Dio. #Rupus - Same method as Dio. #Uno - Win 10 brawls as Dio. #Female Villager - Win 6 brawls as the male Villager. #Crunch Bandicoot - Win 6 brawls as Crash Bandicoot. #Tails - Win 10 brawls as Sonic. There are 34 unlockable newcomers in total! Trivia *If this is a canon SSB game, it would be the first SSB game with characters from Skylanders, League of Angels ''(only one), ''Grand Chase, Crash Bandicoot, Wreck-It Ralph, Big Hero 6, NiGHTS, Halo ''and ''Rayman. *This is the first fangame that CouyZ made on Video Game Fan Wiki. Category:Fighting Games Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:2D Fighting Games Category:Crossovers Category:CouyZ's Games Category:CouyZ Category:Nintendo Category:Sega Category:Capcom Category:Disney Games Category:Skylanders